The height of a lifting desk can be adjusted as needed to meet the needs according to the different users' heights. However, the lifting desk, in addition to the desk top, also has a support frame to support the desk top and support legs to ensure the stable standing of the support frame. The desk top and the support legs are disposed at the top and bottom ends of the support frame. The desk occupies a large space and is inconvenient to store, move and transport, and particularly inconvenient to load into a container.